


Merchandising

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sex Toys, Sex in the lab, Smut, So Many Sex Toys, Tony in the Lab, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Tony is not exactly happy about the lack of thought put into the unlicensed sex toys that are available so he makes you some of his own.Based on 2 prompts.  One about the current Avengers sex toys available and the other about Tony building you a vibrator.





	Merchandising

The raised eyebrow did it.  You could have kept a straight face but as soon as Tony looked up at you over the top of his glasses and that eyebrow came up, you broke down into hysterical giggles.  He picked up the plug and turn it over in his hand.

“I do like the sentiment, dear.”  He said tapping star on the end of the pale blue butt plug.  “Who’s ass exactly did you envision Cap to be in.  Mine or yours.”

You bit your bottom lip and scoffed.  “Mine of course.”

Tony smirked and leaned in toward you scrunching his nose up as he did.  “Did you now?”  He teased. The look was your kryptonite and you leaned and kissed him, fisting his collar in your hand and holding him in place as you circled your tongue with his and dipped it into his mouth.

“Mmm… I bet he’d feel great in my ass.”  You said as you pulled back.

“I don’t know about that, honey.  I’ve seen Steve Rogers naked.  It’s would definitely take some prep work.  In fact,”  He put the small silicone plug down on the coffee table in front of the two of you.  “I think he’d be offended by how small this is.”

“Oh, that’s the part he’d be offended by?”  You asked, stifling another laugh.

“It would certainly be on the list.”  His hand slid up your thighs and he kissed your neck.  “Not that I wouldn’t love to see you plugged, darling.”

“I got one for you too.”  You teased reaching into your bag.

“Oh did you now?  And who’s this?  I hope it’s not the Hulk.  I mean, I’m a fan, but I don’t want to die today.”  He joked.

You pulled out another plug from the bag.  It was the same size as the Star-spangled silicone one but red and steel with a glowing blue end resembling the arc reactor.  Tony took it from you and tried, unsuccessfully to smother a laugh.  “Well, it’s definitely stylistically something I like.”  He ran his thumb down the side of it.  “I’m not sure I like that it’s just a glow in the dark decal though.”

“I don’t think anyone wants to shove an actual arc reactor up their butt, Tony.”  You replied, snort laughing.

Tony shook his head and ran the end of the plug along your crotch so it teased your pussy through your pants.  “Was that all of them?  Any other unlicensed Avengers merchandise?”

You reached down and pulled out a dildo in the shape of an arrow.  “There’s more.”  You said.

“That just seems lazy,”  Tony said laughing.  “Where’s the finesse?”

“Oh, you want some finesse?”  You asked reaching into your bag again and pulling out a giant green dildo and slamming it down on the table.  “Finesse this.”

Tony burst out laughing.  “I’d rather not.”  He said picking it up and looking at it.  “How would you even…?”

“With maximum effort.”  You teased.  “Now come here.”  You grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss.  He returned it hungrily, letting you lead but matching your passion.

He pulled away abruptly and turned his head.  “These really are lazy though.  Is there one for Nat?”

“Yeah, it’s a fleshlight.”  You answered blinking at him.  

“Wow,”  Tony said sounding horrified.  “That’s all they see her as?”

“Yeah, didn’t buy that one.”  You said with a half shrug.

You leaned in to kiss him again and Tony stood at the same time so you stumbled forward and nearly face planted on the couch.  “I need to fix this.”   He said.

“Tony, what?”  You asked.  “I thought we could play around with these.”

He shook his head and strode off to the elevator.  “No.  I have ideas.  You can play around with the arrow or something if you like.”

“Gee thanks.”  You said as you watched him disappear into the elevator.

You sat up waiting for Tony for a few hours before heading to bed.  You woke up alone, Tony’s side of the bed undisturbed.  You got up and went looking for him.  Not that he was hard to find.  He was hunched over a workbench in his lab.  You come up behind him and put your chin on his shoulder looking over at what he was doing.  He was holding what looked like a very small couples vibrator in his hand.  It was black and red, and very sleek.  “Did you seriously stay up all night building a sex toy?”

He turned his head and kissed your cheek.  “Not just one.  This is the Black Widow.”  He said turning it over to show you.  “It’s not ready yet, but when it is, you should be able to wear it.  It can be remotely activated from anywhere in the world.  Will be soundless.  You could be sitting in a meeting and suddenly,” he presses a button on a screen and the device starts vibrating.  “There are 8 settings and it can buzz inside of you or outside of you, but at different speeds or intensity.  Whatever you like.”

You smiled and scraped your teeth over your bottom lip.  “You naughty boy.”  You whispered.  “I bet you’ve already made big plans for that.  Getting me off while you’re on a mission.”

He turned the device off and spun on his stool, grabbing your hips and pulling you hard against him.  “That sounds like me.  Even better if I’m stuck in a boring board meeting.  Keep myself entertained.”

You leaned in and kissed his neck and he tilted it to the side to give you better access.  “The others should be finished being sanitized.”  He said with a smirk.

You hummed and sucked on a patch of skin on his neck.  Being up all night meant he hadn’t shaved yet, and the stubble scratched your lips.  “And I suppose you want someone to test them out on?”

He grabbed your hips and spun you around so you were pressed against the bench.  “Experimentation is good, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Well, someone seems to think he’s the boss, and we all know that’s not true.  So I guess it’s nice to try new things.”  You teased as you walked your fingers up his chest.

He grabbed your wrists and spun you around pushing you over the bench.  “Good thing I was prepared then.”  He said and picked up the bag you had brought home with the sex toys in them.  He fished around inside and pulled out the Captain America butt plug.

“Couldn’t think of a way to improve this one.”  He said yanking your pajama pants down just enough to expose your ass too him.  “See if Steve is nothing else, he’s a pain in my ass.  So might as well share that around.”

You started giggling even as Tony’s hand moved between your leg.  You moaned as he nudged your legs further apart and teased his fingers along your cunt.  “I’m gonna tell him you said that.”

“Pretty sure he knows,”  Tony replied, as he ran circles over your clit.

Your cunt flooded and he pushed two fingers inside of you and slowly fucked you with them.  You adjusted your stance more, spreading your legs further and pushing your ass out.  “Fuck, Tony.”  You groaned.

“We’ll see.”  He said pulling his fingers from you. He sucked them clean and grabbed a tube of glittery lube from the bag. “Did you buy this to use on me or you?”  He asked as he began coating the toy.

“Mostly for you.  You like bling.”  You said.

He nodded and pressed the toy against your ass, making you moan low and deep.  “I guess that’s fair.”  He said and began easing the toy inside your ass agonizingly slowly.  He held it at the point it created the biggest stretch and you mewled pushing back on it.  “Eager little girl aren’t you?”  He growled and began moving the plug in and out.  Your cunt dripped even with the sting the plug created in your ass.  The sensation he was creating walked that fine line between pleasure and pain.  Your hands tightened on the bench and you clenched around the toy.

“You like that, huh?”  He asked, nuzzling at your neck.

“Fuck, yes.”  You gasped.

He pushed the toy into place and pulled you back up to standing.  “We’ve only just started though.

Tony kissed your throat and pushed your pajama pants all the way off before walking you over to the other side of the lab where it was more computers and paperwork than machinery parts.  He grabbed your thighs and lifted you onto a desk kissing you hard and grinding against you.  Your fluids smeared on his jeans and you could feel how hard he was through them.

He pulled away abruptly and moved to a cabinet, opening it up and pulling out a few different toys.  “This one,”  he said, holding one up as he headed back over to you.  “Is the Hawkeye. Would you like to start with that one?  It never misses its target.”  It was black with purple concentric circles on the bulbous part of the larger of the two prongs and had a black and purple handle.

“Looks like my kind of toy.”   You said.

Tony smirked and moved between your legs.  “That’s my girl.”  He said, placing each toy beside you.  He pulled the lube back out of his pocket and applied it to the Hawkeye, the toy began to shimmer with the viscous substance.  You kissed his jaw and ran your hands down his back as he completely ignored you, instead just focussing on his prep.

“Okay, dear, lie back.”  He said.

You did as instructed, lying back on the desk and putting your feet up on the edge.  You spread wide for him so he could see your glistening pussy.  He ducked his head down and placed a sloppy kiss over it, humming as his tongue swirled around.  He straightened up and you looked up at him as he smiled down at you.  His lips glistened matching the glint in his eyes and he pushed the toy into your cunt.  The shape of the toy meant one section rested on your clit and the other pushed hard on your g-spot.  The insertion alone made you gasp and arch your hips up off the desk.  When he turned it on, you lost complete control of yourself.

“Oh fuck yes!”  You cried, as your legs tried to snap closed.  The only thing that stopped them was the fact that Tony was blocking them.

“Works then?”  He asked grinning down at you and starting to fuck you with the toy.

You mewled, unable to form words.  Pleasure coursed up and down your body.  You clenched around the vibe which added pressure on the plug in your ass increasing the sensation even more.  You started to make noises that weren’t wholly human and were wholly primal.  Deep and guttural moans that crescendoed up to primal screams.

“Fuck!  Tony!  I can’t!  I can’t!”  You babbled as you writhed under him.  Your legs started to shake and you gripped the edge of the desk until your knuckles turned white.  Completely out of your own control you tried to kick Tony away.  Not that you wanted him to stop.  That was the last thing you wanted.  It was more like your body was trying to escape the intense orgasm that was poised to hit you.

Tony doubled down.  He wrapped one arm around your thigh locking it into place and fucked you hard with the vibe making sure the buzz never eased up on your clit and each press on your g-spot came with force behind it.

You bucked up and arched your back and came gushing.  Your fluids soaked through Tony’s jeans and pooled on the table.   You had never come so hard in your life and your whole body flooded with endorphins and adrenaline making you feel high and not quite present in your own body.

Tony grinned down at you.  “I think that’s a positive review.”  He said switching off the toy and stroking your through your orgasm with his fingers.

“Okay,”  He said picking up the next toy.  It was more cock shaped, red and smooth to at the end and blending into silver scales as it went down the length.  “This one is the Thor.”

He picked up a different kind of lube.  “Needs an electrical conduit.”  He explained.  He slowly started to fuck you with it, moving it in and out as he looked down at you.  “You see,”  He said.  “It has an electrical stimulator.”  He switched it on and your core muscles all clenched completely out of your control.

You moaned and your legs slipped off the edge of the desk as your thigh muscles tightened.  He switched it off again and you sighed and your body relaxed.  “Far out.  That was weird.”   You huffed.

“You wanna try again?”  He asked, slowly moving the toy in and out.  You nodded your head and he switched it on again.  Your core muscles clenched and you groaned lifting your ass up off the desk.  Tony ran his fingers along your stomach and everywhere he touched it felt like you got a small electric shock.  The hairs on your body all stood on end and your skin prickled as your muscles in your leg and cunt spasmed out of your control.

Electricity swirled through your veins and pooled in your stomach.  Each touch from Tony’s fingers adding to it.  He kept fucking you slowly until you were begging him for more.

“Harder.  Harder, Tony.”  You pleaded.

A half smile spread across his lips and he cocked his eyebrow at you.  “As you wish.”  He said, and pressed the toy against your g-spot hard and turned it on again. It caused such a strong tightening that you came again bucking up violently.  “Fuck!”  You screamed and kicked Tony in the stomach.

He laughed and withdrew the toy.  “Good thing I’m used to getting my ass kicked.”

“Sorry.  Sorry.”  You panted.

He shook his head and rubbed your stomach.  “Got one more in you?”

“Yeah… yeah.  Maybe some water.”  You said.

Tony went to the fridge and got you a bottle of water.  He handed it to you and as you drank from it he picked up the last toy.  “The Iron Man,”  He said showing you the sleek red and gold toy.  The button on the handle end glowed blue.  “It is a twin motor vibrator.  Oh, and,”  He pressed a button and nanites crept out turning the vibe into a rabbit.

He slicked it and inserted it into you before turning it on.  The buzz from the motors went right through you as he fucked you with it, quicker than before.  The nanites moved over your clit sending jolts through you.  You were already so sensitive that within no time you were sitting right on the edge.

“Tony… Tony…”  You whined.

“Mm… this one no good?  You not gonna come for me?”  He purred.

“It’s - oh fuck - I don’t want Iron Man.   I want Tony.”  You panted.

Tony pulled the vibe out and put it on the desk.  “That was the sweetest way anyone has ever asked for my dick.”  He said unbuttoning his jeans.

You sat up as he freed his cock and he grabbed your ass and pulled you against him.  He teased his cock over your entrance as he kissed you hungrily and with a snap of his hips he sunk into you.  You moaned into his mouth and dug your fingers into his back.  He thrust quickly inside you, and his fingers teased over the end of the plug as he held you in place.

Your head fell back.  All coherent thought was lost as you gave yourself over to him.  You could feel the twitch of his cock against your swollen walls.  You started to bounce on the desk, pushing yourself against him as tight as you can and increasing the friction against your pussy.  Tony picked up the Iron Man vibe turned it on and pressed it to your clit.

You came immediately, crying out as your whole body shuddered with it.  The clenching of your cunt pulled Tony over with you and he grunted as his cock pulsed inside you, emptying in hot waves.

You held each other for a moment as your orgasms passed through you.  “Far out.”  You panted.

“So Avengers going into sex toy merchandising you think?”  He teased as he slipped from inside you and pulled his jeans back up.

“You can’t keep those treasures from the world.”  You agreed.

Tony chuckled and turned you around so he could ease the plug from your ass.  “A bath and breakfast first don’t you think?”

You hummed.  “Sounds good.  And then I want to be there when you ask Clint and Nat to put their names on vibrators.”


End file.
